


Living with an Auror

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with an Auror can be unpredictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living with an Auror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kabal42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/gifts).



Aurors often kept odd hours, so Draco wasn't too concerned when ten o'clock came and went and Harry hadn't yet come home. He was cleaning his teeth when he heard a thump in the Floo.

"Harry, is that you?" he called out.

"I'm afraid not."

Draco dropped his toothbrush in the sink and ran to the living room. "What happened to Harry?" he demanded.

Kingsley Shacklebolt held up one large hand to quell Draco's questions. "You'd better come with me," he said.

Draco was thankful he hadn't undressed properly yet, although he would have gone in his pajamas if necessary. Quickly he put on his shoes and followed Shacklebolt into the Floo.

To his surprise they went first to the Ministry of Magic. Shacklebolt explained as they hurried from the main Floo floor up to the Minister's offices.

"There's a direct connection from my suite here to the wing of St. Mungo's where they've put Harry. It will be quicker this way. I don't know how the news leaked, but there is already a swarm of reporters at the hospital; you don't want to have to go through that gauntlet."

"What's happened to Harry? He's not," Draco paused and swallowed, "not dying, is he?"

"No, but... you'll see when we get there." Shacklebolt led him into the Floo that would take them to St. Mungo's.

"Mr. Malfoy," said a nurse with obvious relief as they arrived. "This way."

Harry lay in a bed in a room just a few steps along the hallway, but Draco didn't recognize him at first, not until he saw the familiar spectacles on the bedside table.

"You _can_ cure him, right?" he asked the doctor hovering over Harry, fussing with various instruments whose purpose Draco could not determine.

"You're his husband? Good. Yes, it's curable, although I know it looks dreadful. But there have been marvelous advances in medical magic over the past ten years. I'm glad you came straight away; if you're here so that he sees you when he regains consciousness, that will be a help. Just hold his... well, you can't hold his hand, so his fronds, I suppose."

With a sigh Draco sat down in the chair at the top of the bed and stroked where Harry's head ought to be. Living with an Auror had had its ups and downs over the years, but of all the things Draco had imagined could go wrong, he had never thought of the possibility that he might end up married to a six foot parsnip.

**Author's Note:**

> For kabal42 from r_grayjoy, who suggested Harry/Draco, something hurt/comfort-y. Not _quite_ that, but I hope still suitable...


End file.
